We Never Worked
by LovesIgnorance
Summary: We were always broken, always ruined, from start to end. And even then, there was so much unsaid, untouched. Neither of us will ever ask for forgiveness, though, because the story was simply too good for that.


Vent work. Starts at Terezi, and alternates to Vriska.

Her hand moved across the page, the letters sharpened and unstoppable, cutting everything the way her can always seemed to be able to. The red crayon she was using didn't help the consistency of the words, and she was sure that teal tears were screwing the note up badly enough to be unreadable. Finally, she gave up on furiously scribbling out words, her soft sobbing carrying out through the empty house.

Empty, but not for long.

Her smile was wicked and curved, a hat far too large for her head perched upon a swirling mass of black, cord like hair. Her wide, blue smile gave way to her childish glee, running along the path to her large castle eagerly, another pair of red sneakers chasing after her with mad cackles. Her eyes could see more than her sister's eyes, and it would be impossibly soon before that truth became more evident, truer. For once, her treasure pile was filled with toothy smiles and glee, and it wasn't alone.

It wasn't lonely. It wasn't, she was sure.

People change, grow colder and angrier. The next time she visited her dear friend, the difference was palpable. Something was so horribly wrong, and she still felt like she should've figured it out. The empty gaze behind the grin, the way she always seemed more bruised. Her mother's clicking, tapping, could be heard throughout the house far too large for just one girl. The next time she left, she didn't return.

What went wrong? How'd she mess this up too?

They started playing more games, but these weren't just for fun anymore. It was competition, preening to survive the universe's touch. Her own blackened smile was also taking on that same edge, that same strong edge. That was what she told herself as they played, as she became stronger. Better than everyone. Luck was her 8itch, and there was no one, nothing that could stop her. Not even that thick pain in her chest that always reminded her of her past.

She broke his legs, and in turn she was cut out.

In her heart, she was living dead, truth the only motivator to continue. It was fury, it was sewing an endless plethora of blue scalemates and putting them through the righteous fury of a prosecutor wronged. Her fingers whisked across keys as fast her crayons scribbled across the innocent walls, reaching out to the world that'd once been lost. She told, told, told him the dirty little secret, and watched with a smile as justice was served.

It was time for both of them to reach the same level, and it was dangerously good.

Those blue blooded hands had also stayed connected to the world, through tendrils sharp like rose thorns, gorgeously dangerous. It was inevitable that more would turn out like her precious little friend, a memory carefully stored in every victim her mother required. Die, die, die! She could see it, the teal blood seeping through the cracks of the large castle, pouring across the halls, her hand clamped around that choppy short hair. Her vision would have to suffice as payment, though. Lost an eye and arm, lost some friends, it didn't matter. Ascending was the end goal.

Oh, and the woes of being reunited.

There was no sympathy between them. She found it increasingly amusing, her other friends and their antics. Humans, what a concept. She wasn't particularly impressed, but terribly amused, toying with their lives like the chalk keeper she was, drawing out the pieces into dust. They barely spoke, barely looked at each other. It was simply brushing past, always grinning a bit maniacally, much to her red, fuming friend's displeasure. But who would've been able to sense how badly it wasn't Vriska's interest in blood, but hers?

They were d-o-o-m-e-d and she was the answer out.

And it was heavenly to be speaking again, to spill her well woven plan to the forgotten blind friend. Things had happened, lives had changed. She'd hatched from her small body, blooming into something free, something that could fly, fly, fly away! Her brown one was truly ignorant and pathetic, but his desire held true over the distance of their bodies, freedom was blessed. She shared the tolling bells of fate with her friend, just a pinch of interference used.

Just a judgement, a blade away.

Her mind was filled with it, with her chances, her hopes, her wildest, darkest dreams, all walking away from her. Turned, turned, turned away from her, her back but a fading thing. It was time to play judge, for there was no time to plead to the jury. They were screwed, and laughter was pouring out of her like blood was out of her dear friend. Oh, and the blood was so g-o-o-d, so perfect. Why wouldn't it go back in? Why couldn't it? She'd saved them, she was a hero! A hero! So why was her blade still covered in a confused troll's blood? There... There had been an irrefutable chance for her to win, because her darling had been strong. But that would cost everyone else their chance to shine.

Her lights had already been so bright. They always had been.

But she wasn't particularly fond of the light, now, was she?

And it was her job to keep living.


End file.
